Fuego en el cielo
by Vistoria
Summary: Mira Neji... el cielo se está quemando. /Mira papi... el cielo tiene fuego. /Los recuerdos podían matar a una persona.


La serie de anime Naruto y todos sus personajes pertenecen a su creador Masashi Kishimoto.

La idea y elaboración de esta historia es de mi propiedad. Prohibido cualquier tipo de plagio.

* * *

.:.

**F**uego en el **c**ielo.

.:.

* * *

―¡Mira papi! ¡El cielo tiene fuego!

La voz infantil y chillona penetró sus oídos con la misma agresividad que los recuerdos invadieron su mente provocando un torrente de emociones y sentimientos que se esforzaba por mantener encerrados. El hombre se giró lo necesario para enfocar sus ojos en los de la infanta que lo miraba con sus aperlados orbes brillando con intensidad desbordante, haciéndole creer que él era el hombre más grandioso del planeta. Se esforzó por sonreírle al tiempo que se inclinaba lo suficiente como para tomarla por la cintura y alzarla. Una vez en los brazos de su padre, la niña inconscientemente llevó una de sus pequeñas manos hasta la nuca del mayor enredando sus deditos entre las hebras de cabello.

―Papi ―repitió el llamado―, el cielo se está quemando.

Los ojos de Neji siguieron clavados en el perfil que proyectaba su hija al mirar el cielo. Sintió el vacío nostálgico de las lágrimas acumularse en sus ojos y por un segundo pensó que los recuerdos podían matar a una persona, pero se esforzó, como siempre lo había hecho (sobretodo desde que ella se fue), por mantenerse en pie y cargar, amparar y cuidar al resultado de su amor más intenso y avasallador; para verla crecer, para entregarle todo lo que necesitara, para quererla tanto o más de lo que quiso y aún seguía amando a Tenten.

Sonrío con pena al ver aquella sonrisa tan parecida a la de su madre, con aquellos hoyuelos en las mejillas intensificando aquel gesto que parecía permanente en el rostro de la niña, ese mismo de piel más oscura que el común de los Hyūga.

Aki era su hija; de él y de Tenten.

La niña que juntos habían creado después de luchar y oponerse a todos los impedimentos, condiciones y negaciones que su familia imponía ante su unión con la maestra de armas, problemas que se reducían y generaban sólo por una causa: Tenten no pertenecía a ningún linaje importante y su sangre no era la suficientemente "pura" para mezclarse con la de un Hyūga. A pesar de todas las pruebas que pudiesen enfrentar Neji luchó contra su clan y las normas arcaicas y discriminatorias que lo regían, mostrándose terco y reacio frente a cualquier otra posibilidad que no fuera seguir con su vida junto a la de Tenten. Después de mucho tiempo de discusiones y enfrentamientos entre miembros de la familia, aceptaron que el genio y prodigio líder de la rama secundaria se casaría con la reconocida maestra de armas de Konoha; kunouchi que a pesar de no pertenecer a ninguna familia de renombre ni caracterizarse por poseer técnicas legendarias, había logrado un reconocimiento por su fortaleza, destreza y perseverancia.

―¿Por qué el cielo se está quemando papi? ―cuestionó la niña mirándolo en busca de una respuesta que saciara sus dudas. La sonrisa de ella iluminaba su vida.

Así como alguna vez también lo hizo la de Tenten.

_Se detuvo en seco respirando agitado al tener que parar abruptamente su técnica de defensa, el sudor rodando por los contornos de sus sienes y mojando su frente bajo la venda y el protector. Frunció el ceño contrariado al ver a su compañera de entrenamiento de pie mirando al horizonte y dándole la espalda. Insistió con el peso de su mirada intentando que ella se rindiera y finalmente se volteara a explicarle por qué se había detenido tan repentinamente sin mayor explicación._

_Pasaron los segundos y Tenten continuaba con la mirada fija en el atardecer, sin reaccionar a la intensidad de una mirada Hyūga. Dándose finalmente por vencido, Neji se acercó unos pasos hasta ubicarse detrás de su compañera. No fue necesario hablar._

_―Mira Neji ―pronunció ella sin moverse ni mirarlo, sólo apuntó en dirección al cielo―. El cielo tiene fuego ―dejó caer su brazo pesadamente―. Se está quemando el cielo._

_El genio y prodigio del renombrado clan alzó la mirada enfocando sus ojos opalinos en el cielo pintado de tonos anaranjados, rojos, amarillos, en menor o mayor intensidad, tiñendo las nubes como algodón de colores; como si realmente lenguas de fuego centellaran en el cielo y lo consumieran en matices cálidos, lentamente hasta transformarse en brasas y finalmente extinguirse consumido por la oscuridad._

_El joven Hyūga quedó hipnotizado ante el espectáculo de colores y fuego que le ofrecía el cielo, segundos después se acercó lo necesario para mirar el rostro de su compañera. Los ojos de Tenten brillaban intensamente, casi como si la calidez metafórica que ofrecía el cielo se reflejara en sus orbes expresándose en la emoción de ver tan común y poco apreciada maravilla natural. Una pequeña sonrisa adornó el rostro de Neji al tiempo en que se situaba tras la mujer rodeando con uno de sus brazos la cintura femenina y apegándose lo suficiente para que la espalda de ella se apoyara en su torso. Finalmente posó su mentón sobre la cabeza de la castaña mujer, y su opalina mirada se tiñó con el fuego que consumía el cielo._

―Es un dragón… ―respondió finalmente Neji a su pequeña hija― un dragón de fuego que viaja a través del cielo durante los atardeceres, lanzando fuego por su boca para iluminar su camino antes que oscurezca; quemando a su paso el algodón de las nubes y el azul del cielo hasta que todo se consume y la noche vuelve a reinar para que el azul y las nubes logren recuperarse para presentarse al amanecer de un nuevo día…

Aki volvió su vista hacía él con sus ojos opalinos brillando con la misma intensidad que el fuego del cielo que se reflejaba en ellos. El joven Hyūga detalló nuevamente que su hija era demasiado parecida a su madre, salvo la forma y el color de sus ojos que la delataban como una integrante más del antiguo clan de Konoha, pero Neji estaba seguro que aunque no habían heredado el color café tan especial que poseían los ojos de Tenten, sí habían sacado el brillo y la expresión que podía leerse fácilmente en sólo una mirada.

―¿Quién te contó esa historia, papi? ―preguntó la pequeña visiblemente emocionada por el relato que acababa de oír. Inconscientemente movía despacio sus deditos acariciando la nuca de su padre y deslizándose por entre mechones de cabello, caricia de la que sólo Neji era consciente, disfrutando de ella cada vez que cargaba a su hija en brazos.

―Tu mamá ―respondió sencillamente el mayor y los ojos de Aki brillaron todavía más al escuchar la mención de su madre.

Pocas veces se atrevía a nombrar a Tenten frente a su hija, consideraba que la niña aún era demasiado pequeña para conocer la historia sobre qué pasó con su madre, por lo cual Neji siempre optaba por desviar el tema y dar respuestas abiertas que permitieran que la imaginación de su pequeña niña nacida en otoño inventara o expresara las respuestas que ella quisiera sobre su mamá. Él sabía que tarde o temprano tendría que contarle la verdad, pero mientras fuera sólo una niña inocente le permitiría seguir soñando.

_Sabía que algo iba mal, era consciente que la situación ya no era normal, pero no sabía qué hacer, ni cómo, menos aún por qué._

_Los gritos de Tenten habían cesado por unos instantes. El silencio reinó en la habitación y sus ojos distinguían a las parteras y sirvientas de la familia moverse rápidamente de un lado a otro con expresiones de preocupación y leve angustia cubriendo sus rostros._

_Volvió su mirar hasta el lazo que mantenía su propia mano con la de la mujer que desde hacía dos años se habían convertido en su compañera de vida. Los dedos de Tenten se entrecruzaban con los de él débilmente y era mayoritariamente su propia mano la que mantenía la unión; ella ya casi no tenía fuerzas. Llevó su extremidad libre hasta la frente sudorosa de la mujer quitando con suavidad las hebras de cabello castaño que se adherían a esta. Los ojos cafés estaban cerrados y su respiración intentaba volver a la normalidad durante el momento de descanso que había surgido obligatoriamente en el parto de su primogénita. Un abrupto y fuerte grito rompió con la aparente tranquilidad del lugar presionando a las mujeres presentes en la habitación a moverse más rápido y dar órdenes que el único hombre no alcanzaba a entender. _

_Neji apretó un poco más el agarre para que su mujer supiera que él seguía ahí apoyándola pese a cualquier eventualidad. Se acercó un poco más al lecho rozando con suavidad los resecos labios de la chica._

_―Neji ―lo llamó ella con voz débil―. Yo no quería que ellos tuviesen razón… ―el final sonó como un sollozo lastimero― no quería…_

_―No la tienen Tenten, no la tienen ―aseguró él apoyándose más cerca de ella y acariciando su cabeza―. Nada malo ocurrirá, te lo aseguro… esto se pasará, es sólo una complicación… ―y Neji también quería convencerse que así era._

_―No quería… ―repitió la mujer derramando lágrimas que rodaban lentamente por los contornos de sus ojos hasta perderse en la humedad que ocasionaba el sudor en las raíces de su cabello― Luchamos tanto por estar juntos Neji… le aseguramos a todos que podíamos estar juntos frente a cualquier cosa… y ellos tenían razón… yo… ―sollozó con dolor y rabia contenida― yo… no soy digna de darte un hijo… soy débil…_

_―¡No digas eso! ―interrumpió―. Verás que ellos están equivocados. Tú eres la mujer más fuerte que conozco… esto no te vencerá… estaremos juntos… ya hemos superado lo más difícil, no nos daremos por vencidos ahora…_

_―Prométeme… ―Tenten enfocó sus ojos cafés en los opalinos del hombre que amaba― Prométeme que la cuidarás por los dos, que la amarás por los dos… y que le enseñarás a ser diestra con las armas ninjas a pesar que tú seas un asco…_

_―No es necesario ―respondió con un nudo en la garganta―. Estaremos juntos para cuidarla, amarla y enseñarle; ¡tú estarás para convertirla en la nueva maestra de armas!_

_―Prométemelo ―insistió ella con una sonrisa, contrayendo su boca finalmente en una mueca de dolor contenido._

_―Si es para que te quedes tranquila, te lo prometo… ―aceptó Neji sellando su promesa con un pequeño beso. Ella le sonrió con los ojos abnegados en lágrimas y sin poderse contener más, liberó el grito de dolor que llevaba soportando desde hacía rato._

_El grito lo horrorizó y buscó desesperadamente con la mirada a alguna de las parteras que se encontraban en el lugar. Les gritó pidiéndoles que hicieran algo hasta que finalmente Hiashi entró al lugar acompañado de Tsunade, Shizune, Haruno y Yamanaka. El mayor tomó a su sobrino del brazo arrastrándolo contra su voluntad hacia afuera de la habitación._

_Los ojos de la pareja se mantuvieron conectados hasta que la puerta fue cerrada frente al rostro de Neji._

Al final ellos habían tenido razón y el joven Hyūga no supo por qué. Se negó a escuchar cualquier explicación después que sus oídos fueran invadidos por la frase que negó y renegó. Ella había muerto a pesar de todos los esfuerzos invertidos por las ninjas médicas de Konoha, incluida la legendaria Tsunade, pero todas sus voluntades fueron en vano porque algo falló, algo que escapó de sus manos y junto a ello se fue la vida de Tenten.

Neji no recordaba exactamente cómo había reaccionado en ese momento. Se veía a sí mismo gritando y negándose a escuchar explicaciones, huyendo y encerrándose en la habitación que compartía junto a su compañera de vida. Lloró, gritó, renegó, negó y maldijo a su vida, a su familia y a todos, no quiso a ver a nadie y durante una semana no se sintió capaz de conocer a su hija. Fue después de llorar su rabia y su dolor, de perjurar contra las palabras que le habían dicho, de maldecir a quien fuese, de soledad y lamentos, oscuridad y la compañía de ella quien en sus sueños le pedía que lo aceptara, que fuese fuerte, que cumpliera la promesa que le había hecho antes de morir, que su hija lo necesitaba y él tenía que cuidarla por los dos. Tenten ya no estaba, había muerto durante el parto en una tarde fría y con fuertes ventiscas. Aki nació esa misma tarde de otoño.

Alguna vez Hiashi le comentó que podía ocurrir aquello, que ya antes había sucedido con otras mujeres que daban a luz a herederos Hyūga, era algo en la sangre del bebé, en la línea sucesoria, en el chacra… era todo, era nada; era lo que Neji se negó a escuchar argumentando siempre que Tenten era fuerte, que no pasaría aquello. Pero había olvidado un detalle importante, aquel que la furia del momento no le permitió ver: el accidente que Tenten había sufrido años atrás.

Por mucho tiempo pensaron que nunca podrían tener herederos, era una convicción que latía incesante en la memoria y pensamientos de ambos, pero siguieron intentándolo persistentemente por mucho tiempo convencidos que le doblegarían la mano a la vida, al destino y a todo aquel que se opusiera a que ellos pudiesen engendrar un hijo.

Tenten había sufrido un accidente en una batalla durante una misión años antes que ellos se casaran, dañando parte de su útero y perdiendo uno de sus ovarios, razón por la cual, y después de un largo proceso de recuperación, Tsunade le había advertido que le sería muy difícil embarazarse y de lograrlo sería riesgoso para ambos ―madre y feto― sostener y mantener el embarazo. Como un punto extra y para agravar su condición, Tenten había conseguido embarazarse de un Hyūga.

Pero a ellos no les importó. Se sumergieron en su felicidad, en la utopía que significó para ellos haber logrado crear un pequeño ser en desarrollo que era fruto del amor que sentían; que era algo que habían planificado y deseado con toda sus fuerzas; una nueva vida que representaba todas las pruebas y obstáculos que habían enfrentado para lograr estar juntos. Era su burbuja de tranquilidad, de amor y felicidad; la dicha de estar juntos sin problemas, de formar una familia. Era el todo que habían creado.

No les importó nada más.

Ahora eran los recuerdos los que lo mataban de forma lenta y cruel, porque había compartido con Tenten durante quince años de su vida: desde que formaron equipo ninja a los doce (sin contar los años que estuvieron juntos en la academia), hasta los veintisiete cuando ella perdió la vida en el nacimiento de la primogénita de ambos. Quince años cargados de vivencias, emociones, discusiones, encuentros y desencuentros, altos y bajos, pero todo rodeado de un sentimiento tan intenso que Neji simplemente no podía explicar y prefería quedarse con la común denominación que todos le daban. Era casi una vida entera juntos; una vida que habían construido juntos.

Ahora Tenten no estaba y él debía seguir adelante solo. Por Aki, porque se lo había prometido a su compañera de vida.

―Papi… ―la voz de su hija lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad. Volvió a observarla y fue nuevamente consciente de aquellos ojos que brillaban emocionados y de la sutil caricia en su nuca―. ¿Mami volverá?

Y abrió la boca para responder, pero ninguna palabra salió de entre sus labios, un nudo seco se atoró en su garganta, los recuerdos se convirtieron en un huracán que destruía su cerebro y los sentimientos fluían como el caudal de un violento río, sin embargo no podía responder a ello.

―Ella no puede volver, mi amor… ―fue capaz de asumir.

Tenten había muerto hacía casi cuatro años y todavía dolía casi tanto como el primer segundo, el primer día, la primera semana, el primer mes, el primer año, pero Aki era un bálsamo que lo tranquilizaba y le entregaba la misma paz y felicidad que en su momento Tenten le dio. Y a pesar de tener a su hija junto a él, necesitaba a su compañera.

―¿Por qué? ―interrogó otra vez asemejando en su rostro cierto anhelo y tristeza.

―Todavía no lo entenderías, pero te prometo que cuando seas un poco más grande te contaré todo ―explicó el Hyūga dejándola nuevamente en el suelo y tomando la pequeña mano de la infanta.

Aki le sonrío satisfecha con aquella sonrisa tan parecida a la de su madre intensificada por los dos hoyuelos que se formaban en sus mejillas, acompañada de sus ojos que resplandecían como sí también sonrieran.

―Pero me seguirás contando historias de cuando eran jóvenes y salían en misiones ¿cierto? ―cuestionó una vez más demostrando en su tono de voz la ansiedad de la posible respuesta.

―Como cada noche ―contestó el mayor dedicándole aquella sonrisa que sólo conocía su hija.

La niña lanzó un gritillo de emoción abrazándose a las piernas de su padre mientras susurraba palabras de amor y admiración. Neji sentía su corazón latir con la adrenalina y la turbación de sentirse querido por alguien tan pequeña, sincera e inocente y supo que hasta el momento estaba desempeñando bien su rol de padre.

―Mira papi ―señaló el cielo mientras ingresaban a la mansión para cenar―, mami apagó el fuego…

Ya había anochecido al igual que aquella noche de otoño.

* * *

Según los significados que encontré **Aki** significa "**Otoño**", deseché todas las ideas que hay sobre que todos los Hyūga empiezan sus nombres con H y le puse ese nombre porque me gustó, sólo por eso. Además Koi se llama Koi no HKoi xD!

La idea la tengo desde hace tiempo y sólo hoy la pude terminar. No me di el trabajo de revisar así que si alguien encuentra algún error de tipeo, palabras repetidas o mala redacción es por eso. Ya más adelante la edito.

Espero realmente que les haya gustado, es algo triste, pero siempre me voy por el lado triste y me gusta que Neji sufra... u.u xD

Dejen sus comentarios para saber qué tal y pronto espero subir más historias, la continuación de "El placer del orgullo" y el final de Decepción.

Gracias por leer!


End file.
